Wish
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: I am NOT going to be his fangirl! JakeLilly.


**-wish-**

**jilly/lake.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I've had this in my files for...like, a month. I just keep forgetting to post it. This fic is based on the song "Forget You" by LAX Gurlz. Good song, I recommend you listen to it while reading this...**

**disclaimer: I technically own nothing, but I have silently claimed Cody Linley.**

-

Why me? Seriously, why why why me? I'm not supposed to like him as more than a friend. Jake and me are friends. Just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

And yet, I'm standing here next to him, majorly crushing. My cheeks feel like they're going to burst into flames or something. And my jaw hurts from fake smiling so much.

And my heart is breaking.

He's kissing her.

_He _(Jake) is kissing _her _(Miley).

I'm going to throw up.

_'Lilly, why are you freaking looking?', _I think, scolding myself for watching their mini makeout session.

"Hey Lils," my boyfriend, Oliver, comes up to me and smiles warmly. He kisses me softly and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Hi Oliver," I reply stiffly.

He probably can't tell, though. Oliver's sort of (okay, A LOT) oblivious to my feelings. You'd think having known me since preschool, he would know how I act in certain situations.

He doesn't.

My eyes go to the ground. There is no way in God's green Earth that I'm looking up at Miley or Jake or Oliver. They're all giving me a massive headache.

"So Lilly, I have a little proposition for you." Jake says.

Oh. My God. Jake Ryan is propositioning me. Hopefully into marriage. _Marry me Lilly Truscott and I'll give you the world!_

My imagination is entirely too large.

"I'm listening." I look up. Miley looks a little jealous. Ha. Good. Wait, why would I want my best friend to be jealous? It's HER boyfriend.

"I was talking to the director of a movie I'm gonna be in, and he was telling me that he needed a girl to be an extra for a small role. And I told him that I knew the perfect person." Jake is smiling excitedly.

So what does he want me to be? The extra's best friend who is mentioned, but as no actual role? People tell me that I play an excellent sidekick.

"Who?" I raise a curious eyebrow.

"You." Jake slyly says.

Me? Me? By you does he mean _me_?

"Me?!"

"You."

My eyes avert from Jake to Oliver to Miley, who is looking extremely envious.

"EEP!"

I jump around like I've had too much Red Bull, so completely stoked that Jake has recognized my potential as a Hollywood starlet.

"Lilly...Lilly...LILLY!" Jake cries, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What?"

"You're going to be a fangirl."

"What?" my face falls. A fangirl?

"in the movie, I'm a famous singer, and you're going to be one of my fangirls." Jake explains.

...This isn't exactly the big break I'm hoping for.

-

"Just think about it."

"No, Jake! I'm not gonna be a friggin' fangirl! How _dare _you!" I am so angry.

He knows I still have a teensy weensy tiny winy crush on him, and yet he still wants me to be his fangirl.

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerkity jerk jerk.

I refuse to be his fangirl.

I wish I could just forget him altogether, actually. But how am I supposed to forget him when I see him everyday, everywhere I go?!

He's been following me around for three days about this stupid part. It's really pretty annoying.

"Lilly, please. I'm begging you." Jake says, exasperated.

"Stop it. Ask Miley. She's the girl you obviously want. Just leave me alone."

-

He won't leave me alone.

He's been following me around and keeps bothering me. He doesn't know when to quit, I swear.

It's been five days, four hours, and fifteen seconds since he first asked me. Yes, I just happen to keep random time figures in my head. It's weird, I know.

I'm at my wit's end.

"NO. Jake, seriously, leave me alone. I'm not going to be one of your fangirls. Why do you want me to take this part? Why not ask Miley?"

Jake is silent. He looks down, blushing a little. This is extremely strange, since Jake _never _blushes.

He is..._Jake Ryan_, after all.

"Why not, Lilly? Why can't you be an extra?" he demands, his green eyes sparkling with emotion.

"I can't be an extra because...because you don't know me! You don't know that I watch Freddie Prinze, Jr. movies obsessively! You don't know that my favorite subject is English, even though I'm terrible at it! You don't know that my full name is Lillian Anne Rosalie Truscott! You don't know me!" I scream.

Suddenly, I know we're not just talking about me being in his movie.

We're talking about why I can't like him.

I storm away, feeling empowered.

Stupid Jake.

-

"Hello?" I answer my cell phone.

"Lilly."

Oh no. It's Jake.

"I'm hanging up."

"Lilly, no. I know that I don't know much about you. But I want you. I want you to my fangirl, not Miley. I like Miley. But not in the same way that I like you."

My heart drops to my toes.

"I-I-I..." I stutter, barely able to think.

"You what."

"I-..."

"Turn around."

I do as he tells me, and there he's standing.

My heart pounds in my chest.

"Jake, is it fun for you to torture me to no end?" I ask, still slightly shell-shocked.

I can't move. It's like my feet are stuck to the floor. Stupid floor. Who needs them anyway?

Floors are for squares.

"Lilly. You're beautiful, you know that?" he says, running his hand up and down my arm.

I'm never going to be able to wear this shirt again.

His lips abruptly crash against mine. He tastes like gum and Pepsi. I hate the taste, but he makes me love it.

We separate, and my stomach twists into knots knowing that he's dating my best friend.

Now I really, really want to forget about him.

I'm pretty sure that's impossible, now.

-

**LOL, okay very quick ending. But this story was driving me crazy.**

**Please don't review with "so cute" or "funny" or "i loved it". Trust me, I'll go postal...lol.**


End file.
